Dunwich Borers
(Hugo's Hole) (interior) (south) }} Dunwich Borers is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287 and is home to a group of raiders.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 327: "This is an old marble quarry with deep subterranean fissures and tunnels. Many have attempted to fully explore this place, but none have ventured back up to the surface. The same can be said for a group of Raiders, some of whom have wisely kept to the surface. For it is said something unspeakable occurred within these depths..." After clearing out the raiders that occupy the above ground portion of the quarry, the Sole Survivor can enter an underground section. Background Before the Great War, the site was owned by Dunwich Borers LLC, a company that manufactured rock drills for tunneling and drilling. Initially, from what can be read from terminals, the work site was extremely hazardous and a general lack of employee safety was apparent. However, as the Sole Survivor progresses further through the underground mine, a sinister operation is partially revealed. It is never exactly revealed what the goal of "Management" is, although a flashback vision and the ruined shrine at the deepest part of the mine, coupled with the consistent negative effect on the people who have taken up residency here points to dark supernatural forces at work. It is possibly related to the ritual that was performed in the Dunwich Building during Fallout 3, where the supernatural entity called "Ug-Qualtoth" was being honored. A partially revealed face, seemingly of a large silvery statue, is visible at the bottom of the radioactive well where Kremvh's Tooth is found, so it can be inferred that the main objective of the mining operation was excavating this subterranean colossus. Layout The entrance is located at the bottom of the quarry. The area is guarded by about a dozen raiders, including one in power armor. There is a tripwire trap not far from the entrance. Upon entering, on the left there is a lift which leads to a door requiring a key from the corpse on the other side of this door where the Sole Survivor will emerge after going all the way through the facility. Continuing ahead from the entrance, is a turret and several more raiders. A circuit breaker switch controls the power and some of the spotlights. The unlocked Station 1 terminal is next to it on the right and can be used to turn off turrets, but be wary as there is a grenade trap near the terminal. Ahead of this, there is a small camp with a machinegun turret, a mattress and a cooking station. The way ahead now leads to the left. A side ladder leads to a (Novice) locked cell (tripwire trap at the bottom of the stairs), and back down the main path is terminal 2. Just beyond the terminal is a weapons workbench with an ammo crate, a sleeping bag and a (Novice) locked cooler. Continuing on to terminal 3, a huge pit opens up at the bottom of which Bedlam will be found. A (Novice) locked terminal belonging to Bedlam is attached to the reservoir in the middle of the pit. There are also an armor workbench with an issue of Astoundingly Awesome Tales placed on it, a steamer trunk and two sleeping bags. Ahead from the pit is a door which Bedlam has apparently chained shut; removing the chains allows access to a corridor with feral ghoul corpses. Farther along, near a wrecked machine with a skeleton, is a door on the left. Opening it triggers the first flashback. There are more circuit breakers in the ghoul infested area; activating them turns on the lights and triggers a large group of ghouls to start running towards the player character. Once past the initial ghoul attack, there is a significant fork in the path. Straight ahead is the way to work station 4 and beyond it a water-filled pit with another flashback. The left hand part of the fork heading upwards leads to work stations 5 and 6 and eventually back to the exit. Notable loot Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. The captured settler will be locked inside a cage between stations 1 and 2. * Raider Troubles: Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Butcher's Bill 2: Blackbird may be spawned inside the cage between stations 1 and 2. * Reclamation: A synth is captured and locked up in a cage between stations 1 and 2. Notes * If one jumps into the pool of water with Kremvh's Tooth at the bottom while wearing power armor, they will get stuck there and must either leave the power armor frame behind or revert to a previous save. * Rumbles and footsteps can be felt and heard throughout the underground mine. The rumbling gets more frequent the closer one gets to the bottom of the mine. * The Editor ID of the giant colossus face is MetroMan_1. This is due to the fact that the face is simply a reused asset of the faces found around certain metro tunnels, such as the Mass Pike Tunnel. * The two mini nukes underwater respawn every time the cell is refreshed, which can happen in multiple ways such as receiving a Minutemen radiant quest for this area. * Occasionally the normally chained red exit door, which one can get to by taking the lift, will remain open from the last time the Sole Survivor has exited through it. This has no effect on loot and enemies and they should both be respawned. * Along with the raiders, the feral ghouls in the further end of the mine respawn as well. * Upon collecting and playing the management holotape, all of the named ghouls will lose their names. Appearances Dunwich Borers appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Similar to the Dunwich Building in Fallout 3, random flashbacks to times before the Great War happen spontaneously, hinting to its paranormal background and its relations to the author H. P. Lovecraft, and his book series, the Cthulhu Mythos, and particularly, the short story, The Dunwich Horror. Note that in the bottom of the well in the end, one can see part of a statue that resembles a face. Using console commands it's possible to clip outside of the map to reveal the whole statue. The buried statue might be a reference to another one of Lovecraft's stories, The Shunned House, in which the protagonist digs underneath an abandoned, haunted house, only to uncover the elbow of a colossal being buried underneath. Bugs * Flashback scenes may not trigger properly and you may not receive any "named ghouls." * The first few raiders encountered in the underground area will never respawn after being killed, and their bodies will never disappear. ** Radiant quests that send you to Dunwich Borers will respawn new enemies, and their corpses will finally disappear after being looted. Gallery Fo4 Sneak bobblehead loc.png|Location of the Sneak bobblehead in section 4 FO4 Dunwich Borers Astoundingly Awesome.png|Location of the Astoundingly Awesome Tales magazine Dunwich Borers Bust.png|The face at the bottom of the well as viewed from outside the map Kremvh's_Tooth.jpg|Kremvh's Tooth, underwater Flashback sequences Fo4-dunwich-scene1.jpg|The first flashback sequence Fo4-dunwich-scene2.jpg|The second flashback sequence Altar scene Dunwich Borers.jpg|Altar scene from a different angle References Category:Fallout 4 locations pt:Dunwich Borers ru:Данвичские бурильщики uk:Данвічськи бурильники zh:丹維奇鑿岩公司